


Lava sob o Gelo 2: seduzindo Shina

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novo hentai com Hyoga. Porque o loiro PODE!<br/>Me pediram para fazer um hentaizinho básico com o loiro cavaleiro de Cisne mais uma vez e dessa vez com a italiana mais terrível do Santuário. Vale explicar então que esta não é uma continuação de Lava sob o gelo, o primeiro. É que eu acho que o título ficou muito bom para o nosso Hyoga. Eu adoro quando aqueles olhos azuis, sempre frios e controlados, brilham. É pura lava sob o gelo... Agora chega de blá-blá-blá e let’s rock, babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava sob o Gelo 2: seduzindo Shina

Shina descia as escadarias do Neo-Coliseum. Adorava ver os cavaleiros treinando, músculos que se mexiam, belas pernas em shorts ou túnicas curtas, tontas eram as mulheres que não assumiam que gostavam de observar homens. Aqueles eram colírio para os olhos. Mesmo os pivetes de bronze. E lá estavam eles, se misturando com os de ouro. Shura treinava com Shiryu, Aioria com Seiya, Afrodite jogava seus cipós de rosa brava contra as correntes de Andrômeda e Hyoga se dividia entre Kamus e Milo.

A amazona sentou-se à vontade nas escadarias e ficou olhando, sentindo que se excitava com tudo aquilo. Alguns cavaleiros de ouro, notando sua presença, quiseram se mostrar, pegando mais pesado. Shura e Máscara da Morte, que estavam brincando de esgrima, passaram a fazer mais barulho, Saga, que estava nas barras assimétricas, passou a se exibir mais, Milo quis avançar em Kamus e Hyoga ao mesmo tempo... Shina sorriu, sem demonstrar que estava prestando atenção naquelas criancices. Hyoga acabou indo parar na parede, embaixo de onde ela estava sentada, devido a um desvio de golpes entre ele, Kamus e Milo.

_ PQP! Hey, Milo! Presta atenção! Desculpe, Shina, mas kct! Essa doeu...

_ Na boa, pivete. Eu estou acostumada à boca santa desses caras.

O loiro virou-se para ela, sorrindo:

_ Algumas coisas mudam, querida... Por exemplo, eu não sou mais um pivete...

Shina se lembrou de uma frase parecida, dita alguns meses atrás e deu uma gargalhada.

_ Acredito, russinho. Mas altura e músculos não fazem de um garoto um homem.

_ É verdade. Se quiser tirar a prova, que tal jantar comigo mais tarde?

_ Está tentando me seduzir, pivete?

_ Hmmm, isso cabe a eu saber e a você descobrir, italiana. Às 7, no Baco’s, então.

Shina ficou chocada. Que atrevimento! Mas acabou gostando da idéia. Talvez fosse uma experiência nova e gostosa... Aqueles pivetes de bronze sempre a surpreendiam... Acabou indo embora do ginásio, treinar com outras amazonas, sem pensar mais naquilo. De repente, descobriu-se tomando um banho cuidadoso no final da tarde e colocando uma roupa simples mas sensual (saia jeans e camiseta com sandálias de salto amarradas no calcanhar). Às 7:15 entrava no Baco’s, que durante a tarde era uma lanchonete, mas à noite as luzes diminuíam para dar lugar a um barzinho de azaração. Hyoga estava numa mesa, também vestido casualmente, de calças e camiseta pretas. Ele se levantou para recebe-la sorrindo:

_ Não resistiu?

_ Um dos meus poucos defeitos. Sou curiosa.

_ Amei esse defeito. Vou recompensa-la por ele.

_ Russo, você é atrevido demais. Vou recompensa-lo por isso.

Shina sentiu uma mão quente acariciar seu joelho por debaixo da mesa:

_ Que tal começar agora?

_ Achei que íamos jantar primeiro.

_ Sim, mas não precisa ser aqui. Tem um hotelzinho discreto na próxima esquina...

Cobra ficou mais surpresa do que pretendia. Aquilo era pra discípulos de Máscara da Morte ou Shura, nunca um discípulo de Kamus seria capaz de tal fogo. Ou seria? Ou era o aluno superando o mestre?

“Oras, e o que importa a explicação? Eu to amando cada minuto.” _ Vamos, aprendiz de pingüim. Me mostre o caminho para a mina dos anões.

Hyoga se levantou para afastar a cadeira dela e colocando a mão em sua cintura, a guiou para fora do bar. No hotel, pediu um quarto e um jantar simples com uma garrafa de vodca. Shina notou que aos vinte anos, se ele não tinha alcançado a altura de Saga, estava quase. Era um autêntico russo, claro, loiro e forte.

“Dolph Lundgren está me levando pro quarto” riu ela em pensamento.

O riso acabou quando ele despiu a camisa ao entrarem. Shina não tinha percebido no coliseu o quanto musculoso Hyoga tinha ficado com tantos anos de treino. Passou involuntariamente a língua pelos lábios e ele viu, satisfeito. Abraçou a italiana, beijando-a com vigor e sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

_ Não está com calor, Shina?

Passando a ponta das unhas pelo corpo descoberto, ela respondeu, lânguida:

_ Sabe que eu to começando a ficar?

_ Você precisa de um bom banho, então. De língua, uma das minhas especialidades.

Foi quando bateram na porta: “SERVIÇO DE QUARTO!” Hyoga deu um sorriso safado:

_ O combustível chegou, madame.

Shina descobriu então que a última coisa de que ela precisava agora era de comida. Precisava era de algo que apagasse aquele fogo que começava a correr em suas veias, precisava se afogar naqueles olhos azuis, sentir aqueles braços que seguravam a bandeja a apertando, aquelas coxas que pareciam apertadas pela calça preta entre as suas, provar daqueles lábios de novo, descobrir o peso daquele corpo...

_ Yukida...

_ Shina...

_ Me dê um gole dessa vodca...

_ Claro... – o sorriso daquele garoto era lindo, por Zeus! E ele encheu apenas um dos pequenos cálices da bandeja, bebendo em seguida, sob o olhar assustado dela.

Mas logo ficou claro o ato dele. Hyoga a agarrou e beijou, transferindo a vodca de boca. Com os lábios gelados pela bebida, ele foi descendo o beijo pelo pescoço dela, as mãos frescas procurando afaga-la por baixo da camiseta, desabotoar o sutiã, abrir o zíper da saia, as ações ao mesmo tempo lentas e se atropelando. A cada gole de vodca, nova exploração daqueles lábios gelados que esquentavam tanto onde tocavam. Logo Shina estava nua, sentindo o gelado da bebida entre as pernas, único gole que Hyoga não colocou na sua boca, mas em seus grandes lábios, lambendo e chupando o mais íntimo de seu corpo, provocando sensações maravilhosas, num ato que ela achava tão comum... Entregue, Shina nem percebia que não estava no comando, não estava seduzindo, não tinha tocado naquele corpo ainda, era ela que gemia, pedindo por mais...

E Alexei se despiu, revelando um corpo de Adônis, causando um arrepio de ansiedade na amazona, que se abriu para ele, para medir a força e calcular o peso daquele corpo jovem e bem definido. Ao senti-la chegar perto do orgasmo, esfriou seu corpo, para contrastar com o calor do dela, aumentando as sensações diferentes que Shina sentia desde o início. Foi um orgasmo único, prazeroso sem limites... Colocando as pernas dela em sua cintura, Hyoga rolou com ela na cama, deixando-a por cima.

_ Gostou de sua recompensa, Cobra?

_ Digamos que foi mais que o esperado, Yukida.

_ Pois você ainda ta me devendo, Shina. Quer comer ou descansar antes?

_ Você ia me mostrar suas outras especialidades. Ou estou enganada?

_ A noite é toda nossa, amazona. Este seu pivete está todo a sua disposição.

Os olhos de Shina brilharam. Ela beijou o loiro.

_ Que pivete? Você está vendo algum pivete aqui? Eu só vejo um homem deliciosamente gostoso e sedutor. Alexei, cala essa boca enorme e me vê mais um pouco daquela vodca. Precisamos de mais combustível aqui, porque pelo jeito a noite vai ser longa...

 

 

Fim...

 

21/04/04


End file.
